Heretofore, a solenoid valve is provided in a gas tank mounted in an automobile and filled with high pressure gas, for example. The high pressure gas is supplied from the gas tank by opening/closing control of the solenoid valve. As shown in Patent Document 1, this solenoid valve is integrally assembled into a valve body attached to a mouth hole of the gas tank. The solenoid valve is provided at the front end of the valve body and arranged inside the gas tank.
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No.11-36989.